<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just About Perfect by stellarmeadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516442">Just About Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow'>stellarmeadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song ended, the new one vaguely familiar from a movie. The slow, sexy sound of it had him swaying just a little in his seat as he watched Buck, waiting for him to do something, anything to indicate what happened next.</p><p>At last, Buck squared his shoulders and pushed his chair back, rounding the table to stand next to Eddie and hold out a hand. </p><p>“Wanna dance?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just About Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks once again to tarialdarion and smudgegirl as always for being amazing and awesome, and to hideeho for daily check ins (and posting encouragement)! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like Eddie hadn’t been to Buck’s for dinner a million times, but something about this one felt different. </p><p>Maybe it was the lighting. Not that Buck’s apartment was ever particularly bright, but with the TV and lights in the living room off, the lighting at the dining table had the mood of a high-end restaurant. (Also, the fact they were eating at the table and not on the couch was a little unusual.)</p><p>Or maybe it was the playlist. Eddie didn’t know all the songs, but they were all slow and not the kind of music that Buck had ever played, at least in Eddie’s hearing. </p><p>All that, combined with some truly amazing homemade lasagna and wine instead of their usual beer, definitely added up to something different going on. </p><p>Whatever it was, though, it was clear Buck wasn’t entirely comfortable with it. He was lingering over the last bites of his lasagna, shooting Eddie glances that would be amusing if it wasn’t for the fact that Eddie was starting to suspect he had a clue what was going on.</p><p>And if he was right, he wished Buck would hurry up and get on with it, because there were so many more interesting things they could be doing than lingering over pasta.</p><p>A song ended, the new one vaguely familiar from a movie. The slow, sexy sound of it had him swaying just a little in his seat as he watched Buck, waiting for him to do something, anything to indicate what happened next.</p><p>At last, Buck squared his shoulders and pushed his chair back, rounding the table to stand next to Eddie and hold out a hand. </p><p>“Wanna dance?” </p><p>Oh yes, they were definitely on the same page.</p><p>Eddie took Buck’s hand and used it to pull himself up, fitting perfectly into Buck’s arms. They were shuffling more than dancing, but Eddie didn’t care, not with Buck’s solid warmth pressed against him and around him, and not with Buck looking down at him like Eddie was something magical. </p><p>Buck wet his lips, and Eddie’s attention was suddenly laser-focused on Buck’s mouth. He leaned in, head tilted up, and Buck met him halfway, just a quick touch of lips before diving in deeper for a series of kisses that left Eddie glad Buck was holding him up. </p><p>“I have to ask,” Eddie said, when he’d caught his breath. “The playlist?”</p><p>Buck laughed softly, a flush that Eddie longed to trace making its way up his neck. “Maddie,” Buck said. “She sent me the link and told me if I played anything else she’d punch me—and have you been in the ring with her? Because I have, and she’s scary.”</p><p>“So you planned tonight out with your sister?”</p><p>“Yeah, well….” Buck shrugged, looking almost shy, “it was important that it went right.” </p><p>“So how’s it going so far?” Eddie asked.</p><p>Buck leaned in for another kiss, his lips moving against Eddie’s as he said, “Just about perfect.”</p><p>--<br/>
END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The actual name of the song didn't make it into the story, but it's "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUaO50nWnvg">These Arms of Mine</a>" by Otis Redding. </p><p>My head canon is that Maddie loves her some romantic oldies music and Buck doesn't hate it anywhere near as much as he'd try to make her believe. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>